1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to above-the ground, flexible plastic, inflatable-type swimming pools. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a children's wading pool having a multiple-tier, inflatable sidewall and a bottom wall and includes a sun shade canopy that covers the pool and is supported by a pair of inflatable arched tubes which are attachable to and removable from the top of the wading pool by hook and loop fastener means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is directed to methods and apparatus for above-the-ground inflatable swimming or wading pools typically fashioned from polyvinylchloride sheeting, having a sun blocking canopy, and used in the out-of-doors.
Swimming and wading pools intended for use by children and comprised of inflatable plastic materials such as polyvinylchloride (hereinafter "PVC") sheeting and having a multiple-tier inflatable sidewall including appropriate air valves and a plastic bottom wall are known in the art. These swimming and wading pools are intended to hold a minimum amount of water to enable one or more small children to play therein and splash the water on warm days.
Likewise, devices intended to shade people from the direct rays of the sun are also known in the art. For example, several aquatic lounge and floatation devices have been known. These devices do not themselves contain water, i.e., they are not a swimming or wading pool, but are designed to float within a larger body of water such as a swimming pool, pond, lake and the like. For example, one known device is an aquatic lounge having a pair of generally parallel, spaced-apart longitudinally extending buoyant members intended to float in a swimming pool or the like. The aquatic lounge includes a head rest having a small canopy for shading the face of an individual resting on the lounge. The shade canopy is removable from the head rest via a plurality of threaded mechanical fasteners. The aquatic lounge also includes a serving tray attachment having a small canopy positioned thereover for protecting, for example, soft drinks from direct sun light on warm days.
Another known device is a recreational floating apparatus typically used by small children with the assistance of an adult. This device is also an aquatic floatation mechanism which includes a circular foamed plastic float, a supporting fabric seat and an attached frame collapsible canopy. The supporting seat is adapted to support a small child or infant in an upright position. The collapsible canopy is adapted to partially cover the occupant of the floating apparatus to provide protection from the sun. A third known device includes a similar floatation device which can serve as a seat and includes an umbrella shade mechanism positioned directly over the floatation portion of the device. Yet another similar device discloses an umbrella support for attachment to a recreation floatation device such as a large intertube equipped with seats. The umbrella support includes a socket for mounting the support shaft of a sun shade umbrella therein.
Another device is characterized by an inflatable raft-like floatation device for use in, for example, a swimming pool. The raft-like device includes a series of communicating compartments wherein an outermost compartment pair is extendedly formed into a sun shade support. A sun shade having a fixed portion and an adjustable portion is affixed to the sun shade support. Another known device discloses a floating sun shield which has a rectangular floating frame and an arched sun shield canopy mounted over the rectangular floating frame. The floating frame can be comprised of polyvinylchloride and the sun shield canopy can be preferably formed of nylon fabric or similar materials. The arched portion of the canopy can include structural support rods. Many other sun shade type devices are also known in the art and are used typically with, for example, lounge chairs or the like. These sun shade type devices are also removable and replaceable but only via mechanical attachment means.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a children's wading or swimming pool having a multiple-tier, inflatable sidewall and a bottom wall, and where the swimming pool also includes a sun shade canopy where the canopy is supported by a pair of inflatable arched tubes and is quickly attachable to and removable from the top surface of the wading pool by hook and loop fasteners.